Love Contract
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Nouvelle fiction reprenant les principaux moments de Kuroshitsuji, je vous invite à lire.
1. Introduction

Nouvelle fic ! ( Sisi ! ) En plusieurs chapitres ! Elle reprendra des éléments de mes OS précédents, des éléments du manga, et... Des éléments de mon cru 8D en espérant avoir été fidèle au manga. Sur ce... * s'incline * bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni le décor, ni les personnages, ils appartiennent à leur auteur, Yana Toboso.

**Intro :** That Butler, a demon.

_Never more..._

« A l'aide... Venez m'aider... J'ai mal... Quelqu'un... Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver... » murmurait un jeune garçon, enfermé dans une cage. Son corps était couvert de bleus et de plaies encore sanguinolentes. Le peu de vêtements qu'il portait étaient déchiré. Sur le flanc gauche de son dos apparaissait une marque rouge semblant avoir été posée récemment au fer. Un homme en noir s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la porte de la prison.

« Viens, n'aies pas peur, nous allons te faire sortir » murmurait-il. Il attrappa le bras de l'enfant et le traîna jusque sur un autel. Il leva la lame de son poignard et l'enfonça dans la chaire de sa victime, projetant du sang tout autour.

« Dieu n'existe pas ! Je vous en supplie, venez me sauver, quelqu'un... N'importe qui ! » hurlai-je mentalement tandis que le sang quittait peu à peu mon corps.

Les lumières des bougies s'éteignirent toutes, un vent glacé souffla dans cette pièce pourtant fermée. Quelque chose de sombre et de froid se préparait... Soudain, alors que je perdais peu à peu connaissance, mes forces m'abandonnant progressivement, je vis des yeux brillant d'une vive lueur rouge, me fixer.

« C'est donc toi qui m'a appelé. Tu t'apprêtes à faire un bien grand sacrifice, mais sache avant tout que ce qu'on a perdu une fois est perdu à jamais. Ton passé ne pourra être modifié. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Alors choisis. » dit une silhouette noire aux formes floues.

Je serrais mes poings avec les dernières forces qu'il me restaient. J'étais au bord du gouffre de la mort.

Oui, j'ai fait mon choix...

« Démon ! J'accepte de passer un Pacte avec toi ! » m'écriais-je.

« Quel est ton souhait ? »

« Je veux prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui m'ont humilié et trahi ! Je veux un pouvoir quel nul autre n'aura ! »

« As-tu conscience que tu sacrifies ton âme ? »

« Je me fiche de mon âme ! Je veux le pouvoir ! »

« Bien~ Dans ce cas prononce la formule. »

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Mes poings toujours serrés, je me suis redressé.

« C'est un ordre, tue-les ! » m'exclamais-je. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-même de ma bouche, je n'avais rien contrôlé.

Une vive douleur survint dans mon oeil droit. J'avais la sensation que l'on m'arrachait une partie de moi et qu'on la remplaçait par quelque chose de froid et de noir.

A ce moment-là, plus aucun bruit. Tout était calme. Je regardais autour de moi, mes yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre. Les corps inanimés gisaient sur le sol dans des marres de sang. J'étais le seul humain encore en vie dans la salle. Ma plaie ouverte sur mon torse n'était plus, elle semblait avoir disparu. Je me levais. Tu étais devant moi, un rictus sur les lèvres, à me fixer de tes yeux écarlates.

« Je suis le Comte Ciel Phantomhive. Tu seras mon majordome et mon épée, Sebastian Michaelis. » déclarai-je sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

« Fort bien, je dois donc prendre une apparence convenable pour servir un Comte. »

Tu sortis de l'obscurité et enfin je pus distinguer tes traits : tes cheveux étaient noirs, ta peau d'un blanc pâle, tes yeux rouges ressemblaient davantage à ceux d'un humain, et tu portais des habits de majordome. Tes ongles étaient noirs et sur ta main gauche apparaissait la marque de notre Pacte.

« Cache cette marque sur ta main. » te dis-je sèchement.

Tu enfilas aussitôt des gants blancs.

« Maintenant tu es à mon service, je t'ordonne de ne jamais me trahir, de ne jamais me mentir, de me servir loyalement, et ce, jusqu'à la fin ! »

Tu posas un genou à terre.

« Yes, my Lord »

Fiiiin ! o/

Rendez-vous au chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapter 1

Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Le chapitre 1 ! Merci d'avoir lu l'introduction ( et d'avoir eu le courage de lire la suite u-u )

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso, auteur de Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 1 ****: That Butler, training.**

Il est 8h, le soleil est levé et les oiseaux chantent comme à leur habitude. Habillé depuis un moment, je prépare le petit-déjeuner. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre où dort mon nouveau maître. Je frappe deux coups puis entre à l'intérieur, il dort encore. J'ouvre les rideaux puis me tourne vers lui. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de servir un enfant ? Huhu, son âme diffère des autres, elle est imprégnée de désespoir et de désir de revanche, c'est une âme peu commune, une âme remplie de haine, et malgré cela, elle est restée blanche. Nul doute qu'elle sera extrêmement savoureuse. Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Même si en l'observant dormir, il semble petit et fragile. Enfin, inutile de divaguer. Je m'approche donc légèrement du lit.

- Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. murmurai-je.

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, s'étire puis se redresse. Je lui tends une tasse de thé. Il la saisit puis la porte à ses petites lèvres. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il me regarda fixement.

- Tu te moques de moi ? commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas du thé, c'est de l'eau brune ! Recommence immédiatement !

Comment pouvais-je le savoir, je n'ai pas les même goûts que ceux des humains... Peu importe. Je m'incline puis retourne en cuisine sans dire un mot.

Ce fut le même scénario au déjeuner. Monsieur n'a pas touché au plat que je lui avais préparé. Il va me falloir de la patience avant d'arriver à préparer quelque chose qui plaira au jeune maître.

Il est 18h, l'heure du bain de monsieur. Je monte dans la salle de bain où il m'attend déjà. La baignoire se remplie petit à petit, la température est idéale, aussi bien pour un humain que pour moi. Je me tourne vers le Comte et commence à le déshabiller. Je le déchausse d'abord puis retire ses bas. Je dénoues ensuite lentement le noeud autour de son cou, puis déboutonne précautionneusement les boutons de sa chemise que je retire par la suite. Je fais ensuite glisser son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes frêles et pose délicatement les vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise. J'arrête le robinet, il entre dans l'eau et s'allonge. Je le regarde un instant.

- Je vais vous laver. commençais-je en prenant une éponge sur laquelle du savon était étalé. Je commence alors de doux gestes circulaires et...

« Aie »

" Aie " ? Comment ça ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui puisse être douloureux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? demandais-je.

- Tu me fais mal !

- Mais je fais pourtant doucement.

- Et bien ne fais rien alors ! Ne me touches pas !

Quelle mauvaise foi, c'est à peine croyable. Enfin, je ne vais pas le laisser dire. Je continue donc plus doucement, effleurant sa peau blanche et pure avec mon éponge.

- ... Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! fit-il en me balançant de l'eau au visage.

Ça suffit ! C'est bien la première fois dans ma longue vie de démon qu'un humain ose me faire un tel affront. Je pense qu'il serait bon de lui rappeler qui je suis. D'une main, j'attrape son menton et le regarde de mes yeux démoniaques.

- Je vous trouve un peu trop borné. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un humain et qu'en tant que tel, vous êtes fragile et sans défense ? Je suis là pour vous servir, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Je souris, fier de moi. Je continue de laver son petit corps sans difficulté. Il sort de l'eau, propre, et vient s'enrouler dans la serviette que je lui tends. Je sèche chacun de ses membres et de ses cheveux. Une fois lavé et séché, je lui passe un pantalon, un chemise et une petite veste. Il est 18h45, je pars en cuisine préparer le dîner. De son coté, Monsieur part s'occuper dans sa chambre.

20h, le dîner est prêt, le manoir est rangé, j'ai effectué mon travail, le jardin est propre. Je monte chercher le jeune maître afin de l'emmener dans la salle à manger. Il est assis sur son lit, fixant sa bague sertie d'un diamant bleu. Je m'avance alors :

- Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le dîner est prêt. annonçais-je.

- Bien. répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Nous descendons donc dans la salle à manger où la table est dressée. Des dizaines de plats sont posés. Je passe une serviette au cou du Comte puis le sers. L'air sceptique, il me regarde puis prend une première bouchée. Je dois bien admettre que même moi je suis un peu tendu. Il termine lentement son dîner puis retire sa serviette et se lève.

- Ce n'était pas si mal. dit-il.

Je lui esquisse un sourire en retour. Je crois que je commence à cerner le caractère de ce jeune garçon.

Ma montre à gousset affiche 22h30, il est l'heure pour le jeune maître d'aller dormir. Je monte à l'étage en direction de sa chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Doucement, j'ouvre la porte.

- Je t'attendais Sebastian. m'annonce-t-il, debout devant la fenêtre.

Il vient devant moi et attend. Je le déshabille pour la deuxième fois et lui passe une chemise de nuit. Il s'assoit sur le lit, s'apprêtant à dormir.

- Je vous ai préparé un lait chaud avec un peu de miel, j'espère que vous apprécierez. déclarai-je en lui tendant une tasse.

Il la saisit et bu. Dès la première gorgée, son visage se fit moins froid et plus détendu.

- C'est bon. murmura-t-il.

Il termine son lait en un rien de temps et rend la tasse vide. Je m'incline puis m'apprête à sortir quand il attrape ma queue de pie d'une de ses petites mains.

- ... C'était vraiment bon. Grand'pa m'en faisait souvent avant. C'est ma boisson préférée, comment as-tu su ? me demande-t-il d'un petite voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu.

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me cacher Monsieur, mais si vous le désirez, je vous en ferai quand vous me le demanderez.

- Oui, mais il te faudra quand même t'améliorer pour la cuisine et pour le thé.

- Yes, my Lord, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Je m'incline, rassemble tout sur le plateau. Je borde mon petit maître.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur. lui murmurai-je doucement en souriant.

Après avoir éteint les bougies, je me dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir, j'entends ces quelque mots :

- Je te fais confiance pour demain.

Je sors de la chambre et ferme la porte à laquelle je m'adosse un instant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un être aussi orgueilleux que le Comte Phantomhive dirait une telle chose. J'en suis surpris. Quel humain étrange. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je lui ai proposé ce Pacte. Il est complètement différent des autres. Je sens au final que je vais me plaire dans la peau d'un majordome. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra avant de m'emparer de son âme, car après tout, je ne suis qu'un Diable de majordome.

Je ne sais pas si l'emploi du présent vous perturbe, et si l'alternance du point de vue des personnages ne vous dérange pas non plus, mais merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Rendez-vous au second !

D'autre part, viendrez-vous à Japan Expo 2013 ? Pour ma part je serais en Ciel le samedi ( dans une version spéciale ) avec un Sebastian et en Makoto d'Idolm ster le dimanche avec un groupe, voilà ! Venez me voir si vous y allez ! ~

Bye Bye !


	3. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour vos belles reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder, bonne lecture ~

Disclaimer : Tout est à Yana Toboso, j'utilise seulement les personnages à ma guise.

**Chapter 2**** : His Butler, perfect.**

Tout est noir, si paisible. C'est le néant. Je suis allongé sur un tapis de plumes. Il ne fait ni chaud ni froid. Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Des plumes noires tombent, elles virevoltent tout autour de moi. Une masse sombre aux yeux rouges avance, lentement, silencieusement. Elle me regarde et me dit :

« Ce que l'on a perdu ne revient jamais, Never More »

_Never More... _

Ces mots résonnent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces paroles me sont destinées ? Pourquoi ressens-je une vive douleur dans mon oeil droit ?

_Never More..._

Ces mots m'attirent...

Je me souviens ! Cette funeste nuit où ma vie a basculé.

Tout redevient noir, des silhouettes sombres me semblant familières s'approchent de moi. Les spectres de mes bourreaux me hantent. Des mains se tendent vers moi... Non, laissez moi ! Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, et je saisis le pistolet caché sous mon oreiller. Je le pointe aussitôt sur le front de la personne en face de moi. Tu me regardes, étonné, puis me retires délicatement l'arme des mains. Mon corps tremble, mes mains sont moites, mon coeur bat si rapidement que je peux l'entendre, et ma respiration est forte et bruyante. Tu es devant moi, souriant comme toujours. Peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits. Pourquoi fais-je toujours le même rêve ? Pourquoi l'image de mes bourreaux me poursuit-elle ? C'est comme s'ils cherchaient à me rappeler mon sacrifice. Tu me tends une tasse, à l'odeur c'est du Darjeeling, c'est agréable. Je bois, c'est bon. Le thé chaud coule dans ma gorge. Quelle délicieuse sensation. Je n'ai jamais bu de meilleur thé que ceux que tu prépares. Deux ans sont passés depuis ce jour. Tu es devenu un majordome digne de servir les Phantomhive, même si le premier jour fut difficile.

_Never More..._

Ah, pourquoi ces mots continuent-ils de résonner dans ma tête ? Je fixe le sol. Je me souviens de ce jour où j'ai échangé mon âme au Diable contre mon désir de revanche. Je connais la signification de chacun de tes sourires. Tu attends impatiemment la fin, ce moment où tu t'empareras de mon âme. Inconsciemment, je porte une main à mon oeil droit sur lequel est posé le sceau de notre Pacte. Tu interceptes le mouvement et attrapes ma main, ton éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Avez-vous des regrets Monsieur ? me demandes-tu.

- Aucun, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. répondis-je. Celui qui a des regrets n'est qu'un faible incapable d'avancer. Or, je n'en suis pas un. Je ne regrette rien, et comme convenu dans le contrat, j'éliminerai moi-même ceux qui ont souillé mon honneur et je t'offrirai mon âme. déclarai-je en serrant le poing.

- La rage vous scied bien.

Oui, tu seras mon bouclier et mon épée, tu m'apporteras la victoire, et ce, jusqu'au jour où le rideau se baissera sur ma misérable existence.

Tu m'habilles et me regardes.

- Cet après-midi, Lady Elizabeth viendra vous rendre visite. annonces-tu.

Tu t'inclines et sors de la chambre. Je descends dans mon bureau et m'assois dans le fauteuil où mes prédécesseurs se sont posés avant moi. Tu entres, un paquet de lettres dans les mains. Encore des invitations et des recherches de cavaliers pour les bals. Haa... Quel ennui la saison mondaine. Et comme d'habitude, je n'irais à aucun. La liste des refusés est longue. En même temps, je n'aime pas danser, tu le sais depuis le temps.

Il y a un cruel manque d'animation dans ce manoir. Même les domestiques ne peuvent rien y faire. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont me distraire. Ah la la, s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose, pour une fois, ce ne serait pas de refus. Heureusement, Elizabeth vient dans l'après-midi.

L'après-midi arriva lentement. Tout à l'heure je regardais les minutes passer sur le cadran de l'horloge de ma chambre.

Une voiture s'arrête devant le manoir, mon majordome s'occupe d'aller ouvrir. Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle me voit, Elizabeth me saute au cou et manque de m'étouffer. Au moins, elle me permet de me changer les idées. J'avoue que depuis quelques temps, une chose me préoccupe. Seulement, je ne peux en parler à personne. Je tente de lui sourire, ce n'est pas facile mais ça lui fait plaisir. Depuis deux ans, je dissimule ce secret. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments. Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie le mot " aimer ". Si ma fiancée savait que jamais nous ne nous marierons, si elle connaissait toute la vérité, elle fondrait en larmes.

Elizabeth est repartie en début de soirée, j'ai passé un bon moment, même si je suis quand même heureux de retrouver le calme de ma demeure. Pendant que Sebastian prépare le dîner, j'attends dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué. Mon majordome vient me rejoindre. Je suis assis sur mon lit. Il me regarde, souriant.

- Avez-vous passé une agréable après-midi Monsieur ? me demandes-tu.

- A chacune de ses visites, je me sens vidé de mes forces. répondis-je en soupirant.

Tu t'approches de moi et retires délicatement chacun de mes vêtements avant de m'enfiler ma chemise de nuit et ma robe de chambre. Au moment où tu tournes les talons, ma fenêtre se brise, et avant même que je réalise ce qu'il se passe, tu es devant moi, debout. Je remarque trois balles entre tes doigts. Tu m'as donc protégé. C'est bien, c'est ton travail. Tu t'avances vers la fenêtre et relances les balles à leurs envoyeurs. Bien évidemment, tu mets dans le mille. Tu soupires puis reviens vers moi.

- Demain j'aurais quelques réparations à faire. Pardon de vous le dire ainsi, mais cette nuit vous aller devoir dormir ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'autres personnes pourraient vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil et profiter de la fenêtre brisée. Et puis vous pourriez prendre froid. me murmures-tu doucement.

Un étrange frisson parcourut tout mon corps, c'était sans doute l'air frais.

- Où vais-je dormir alors ? demandais-je. Toutes les chambres sont occupées ou bien inhabittables.

- Ma chambre est à votre disposition.

Comment ? Dormir dans ta chambre ? Dans la pièce où vit mon majordome ? Ma foi, si c'est la seule solution.

- Bien. J'accepte. déclarais-je.

Tu eus un grand sourire en coin après ma réponse. A quoi pouvais-tu bien penser ? Et surtout, pourquoi mon coeur s'emballe-t-il à l'idée de dormir dans ta chambre ? L'heure n'est plus aux questions. Tu m'emmènes donc dans ta pièce de repos. C'est la troisième fois que j'y viens. Tu changes rapidement draps et couvertures et prépares ce qui sera mon lit cette nuit. Je m'allonge, tu me bordes. Tu te diriges vers la sortie.

- Reste... Reste à coté jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... chuchottais-je.

Tu prends une chaise et t'assois à coté du lit, ton habituel sourire aux lèvres.

- Yes, my Lord.

Tu souffles les bougies du chandelier et passes une main sur mon front. Je ferme progressivement les yeux, je me sens bien.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur. murmures-tu au creux de mon oreille.

Une fois de plus, un frisson me parcourut, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. L'obscurité m'entoure et pourtant, je me sens serein et apaisé. Peu à peu, je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil

Mon majordome ? Parfait.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous en êtes à la moitié de la fiction, merci de me suivre o/ ! Prochain chapitre bientôt.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci infiniment de vous intéresser à cette fiction ! Déjà le troisième chapitre, fofofo, comme le temps passe vite~ Enfin bon. Personellement, au début je ne pensais pas que cette fic puisse attirer l'attention, ce n'était qu'une histoire de plus traînant dans un coin de ma petite tête de yaoiste o/. Mais je suis ravie de voir qu'elle plaît, alors, merci ! Et lisez sans plus attendre le chapitre.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

**Chapter 3 : That butler, considerate**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, que vais-je voir ? Vas-tu être à coté de moi, à me regarder en souriant ? Ou bien vais-je voir le néant tout autour de moi ? Mes paupières s'ouvrent progressivement, la lumière est aveuglante. Tout devient net, et je t'aperçois, assis sur le rebord du lit, une main posée sur mon front. Je sens la fraîcheur de ta main à travers ton gant, quelle agréable sensation. Tu me regardes fixement de tes yeux rouges rubis. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu es à mon service, trois ans que nous avons conclu ce Pacte. Et depuis, tu n'as toujours pas dévorer mon âme. Pourtant, je te l'ai proposé. C'était après avoir fait la lumière sur la mort de mes parents, dans ce monastère de bonnes soeurs... Je t'avais clairement dit que j'étais prêt à honorer le Pacte, mais à la place tu t'es mis à genoux et m'as annoncé que tu désirais rester à mes cotés encore quelques temps. Et aujourd'hui, te voilà, toujours à mon service.

Tu me tends une tasse, elle contient du lait chaud avec du miel, ma boisson préférée. Du lait, comme le premier jour. Ce fut une des seules fois où tu vis une de mes faiblesses. Tu me connais parfaitement maintenant, tu connais le moindre de mes points faibles.

Tu déboutonnes ma chemise.

Tu les boutonnes, les déboutonnes inlassablement depuis ce jour-là. Ce métier de majordome n'est qu'une couverture et pourtant, tu tiens ton rôle avec brio. Sans toi, je ne sais rien faire. Je ne sais même pas faire un noeud de lacet correctement.

- Monsieur, vous devez réessayer votre robe de bal afin de savoir si elle vous va encore. Si c'est le cas, nous la garderons, sinon, nous la rendrons à Mademoiselle Hopkins.

Quoi ? Je dois remettre cette horrible robe ? Non ! ... Enfin je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne m'aille plus.

Ah... Haa.. Qu'est-ce que ? Quelque chose vient littéralement me plaquer contre le mur. Haa... Tes mains gantées sont posées sur ma taille.

- Posez vos mains sur le mur et détendez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas très large. me murmuras-tu.

Ah... La douleur me prend... Elle me fait suer...

- Ça fait mal ! Ne sois pas si brutal, sois plus doux ! m'écriais-je entre deux halètements.

- Nous y sommes presque.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est gênant !

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné.

Je n'en peux plus, je, ... Ah ! Je vais mourir étouffé par ce maudit corset si ça continue ! Mes cheveux sont collés contre mon front tellement j'ai chaud, et mes joues sont rouges. Quant à ma respiration, elle est rapide et bruyante. Je plains ces femmes qui doivent en porter tout le temps.

Je me rassois sur le lit un instant, tu passes une serviette humide sur mon front afin de nettoyer la sueur y ayant coulé. C'est la deuxième fois que je porte un corset et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Enfin, me voilà de nouveau habiller en Lady, moi, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive. Quelle humiliation... Tu me regardes avec ton air de démon affamé.

- Il semblerait qu'elle vous aille encore à merveille, vous n'avez pas grandi. ricanas-tu.

- Malheureusement. soupirais-je. Maintenant retire la moi.

- Laissez moi d'abord vérifier vos compétences à la danse Monsieur. Une Lady se doit de savoir parfaitement danser.

Je te lance un regard noir. Comme si j'avais envie de danser... Avec toi en plus. Chacun de mes mouvements est un vrai calvaire avec ce corset, mais alors devoir danser...

Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de répondre que tu attrapes ma taille et prends délicatement ma main. Tu mets une valse, Diabolic Waltz, ma préférée. Nous commençons à danser, collé-serré dans ma chambre. C'est gênant... En plus d'être bien plus grand que moi, tu ne cesses pas de me regarder en souriant sans doute d'amusement.

La valse s'arrête, tu te recules et t'inclines. Puis tu attrapes mon menton et rapproches ton visage, doucement, lentement. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Pourquoi mon coeur bat-il ? Pourquoi me sens-je rougir ? Tu me souris, tenant toujours mon menton entre ton index et ton pouce.

- Merci pour cette danse, mademoiselle. me murmuras-tu.

Ton regard pénétrant plongé dans le mien, je me sens mal à l'aise. Tu te recules, prends ma main droite et t'agenouilles. Tu y poses délicatement tes lèvres. Je retire ma main presque aussitôt, me sentant rougir fortement. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je déteste ce contact... Bien qu'il ne soit pas si désagréable. Tu me fixes, étonné.

- Retire moi cette robe. déclarais-je.

- Bien Monsieur.

Ah~ Enfin je respire à nouveau. Enfin débarrassé de cet étouffant corset. Tu m'enfiles des vêtements de tout les jours. Tiens, il neige, tout le jardin en est recouvert. Je veux sortir. Tu me passes donc ma cape et mes gants. Je descends les escaliers, lentement. Rien n'a changé dans ce manoir. Depuis toutes ces années, tout est resté tel quel. Aucun meuble n'a été retiré. Seul le tableau dans le hall a été décroché.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, l'air froid vient caresser mon visage. C'est agréable. Je descends les petites marches et arrive dans la neige. L'herbe est couverte d'un tapis blanc sur lequel on peut distinguer les empreintes de pas des animaux. Je marche donc, laissant une trace derrière moi. Tu me suis sans rien dire.

Je me promène dans les allées de mes jardins et m'arrête. J'inspire l'air frais, fermant les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti profiter de la neige.

Tu me regardes en souriant puis t'approches de moi. Tu attrapes soudainement mon menton et me fixes, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Qu'as-tu donc en tête ? Sans prévenir, tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, je rougis aussitôt. La sensation est si agréable. C'est comme si dans tout mon corps, une vague de chaleur me traversait. Cette douce chaleur m'est encore inconnue, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de bien la connaître... Je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce baiser. Je me sens si bien, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, heureux. Bien que mes yeux soient fermés, je peux deviner ton air amusé.

Tu te recules finalement. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, m'accrochant à ton col de veste. Tu souris. Mais, pourquoi ce baiser ? Tu n'avais pourtant aucune raison de le faire. Tu sembles lire dans mes pensées puis désignes une plante accrochée à l'arcade au-dessus de nous. Qu'est-ce ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Ah ! Si ! C'est du gui ! ... Mais oui, bien sur, c'est pour cela que tu m'as embrassé. Autrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aurais fait. Je suis ridicule. Penser à de telles choses... Je me retourne et me mets en direction du retour, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement. Il y a quelques secondes encore nous étions unis par ce baiser, unis par ce Contrat, cette promesse.

Une fois dans le manoir, je monte à l'étage me reposer un peu. Dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps et le ciel déverse ses doux flocons. Il doit être aux alentours de 21h. Mes yeux se ferment petit-à-petit. Il est tôt, mais pourquoi ne pas dormir ? Je me sens partir, mes pensées et les sons s'éloignent, j'ai rejoint les bras de Morphée.

- Monsieur...

Quelle voix douce et si miéleuse. Mes paupières s'ouvrent lentement. Un unique chandelier éclaire la pièce. Ah ! Tu es à quelques centimètres de moi, une main posée sur ma joue. Pourquoi n'as-tu plus tes gants ? Tu me regardes, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il est 23h30.

Alors que tu continues de me fixer, tu descends ta main le long de mon cou et dénoues mon ruban. Tu me déshabilles intégralement. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Tu te lèves et vas fermer la porte de la chambre à clé. Tu reviens au-dessus de moi sur le lit et me susurres à l'oreille.

- Êtes-vous prêt Monsieur ... ?

...

...

Ce fut ma première fois. Jamais tu ne m'avais touché ainsi auparavant. Mon coeur battait si fort que tu pouvais en deviner les pulsations. Mes joues étaient d'un rouge semblable à celui des pivoines. Ce fut douloureux et pourtant si agréable. Je n'ai même pas cherché à te repousser, je me suis laissé faire.

Me voilà étalé sur le lit, haletant et en sueur. Tu regardes l'heure puis t'approches de mon visage pour presser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu te recules, souriant.

- Merry Christmas my Lord. me chuchottes-tu.

Noël... Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de célébrer Noël... Mais toi, tu m'as offert quelque chose d'unique, de merveilleux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je vivrais ma première fois,... pas avec toi. Rien ne m'a dégouté, au contraire, je suis comblé. Ce fut un magnifique cadeau de Noël.

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus terminé, le prochain sera le final, suivez jusqu'au bout ~


	5. Chapter 4 : Final

Coucou tout le monde ! Ça y est, c'est le dernier chapitre * pleure de joie * ! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi la fic jusqu'ici * courbette profonde *, j'ai fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour l'écrire ( 'fin disons qu'il s'agissait plus d'un mix entre l'histoire originelle de Kuro et de mon imagination u.u ). Je vous laisse lire !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Yana Toboso.

_**Love Contract Final**_ : That Butler and that Master, eternals.

Je sens une odeur sucrée, une odeur de thé. C'est agréable. J'entends le chant des oiseaux, il est doux et mélodieux. La lumière des rayons du soleil traversent mes paupières fermées. Puis, un courant d'air frais vient caresser mon visage. Je suis encore sous ma couverture, bien au chaud, tandis que l'air frais envahi la pièce. Puis le vent cesse. J'ouvre mes yeux doucement, et je te vois, servant le thé. Je murmure, puis, en me redressant, je m'étire. Tu viens vers moi, et embrasses ma joue. Tu glisses ensuite tes lèvres sur les miennes. Elles s'unissent pendant quelques secondes. Ce sentiment si agréable envahit de nouveau mon coeur. Tu rompts le baiser et me tends ma tasse de thé. Je bois, le liquide chaud coule dans ma gorge. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je termine mon petit déjeuner. Tu prends mes vêtements et m'habilles, comme tout les matins.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? me demandes-tu.

Je ne réponds pas, me frottant les yeux. Je dors encore à moitié. Je te regarde, puis une image embarrassante surgit dans mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ?

- Si ! Tout va bien ! répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais le plus assuré possible.

Je me lève soudainement, et alors que je m'apprête à quitter la chambre, tu attrapes ma taille et saisis mon menton, me collant contre toi.

- Vous étiez bien plus soumis hier soir monsieur. ricanes-tu. Il est inutile de prendre un air aussi fier, devrais-je vous rappeler qu'hier vous gémi-

- Tais-toi Sebastian ! te coupais-je en rougissant plus.

Tu ris légèrement et me voles un rapide baiser. Je me libère de ton étreinte et descends dans le salon. C'est un jour comme les autres. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais...

Dans la matinée, j'ai reçu une lettre de Sa Majesté, concernant d'étranges cérémonies pratiquées sur des enfants. J'ai certains doutes vis-à-vis de cette affaire. Je me rends alors à l'endroit d'où les enfants disparaissaient. Comme prévu, je me suis fais enlevé, déshabillé, et enfermé dans une cage, une fois de plus. L'histoire semblait se répéter. Les souvenirs de ce funeste jour ne cessent de hanter mon esprit. Puis après plusieurs sacrifices d'autres enfants, mon tour est venu. On m'attrape, je me débat. Il n'y a plus aucun doute, cette marque visible sur le flanc des enfants, elle est identique à la mienne. Ce qui signifie que j'ai enfin retrouvé mes agresseurs. Alors qu'on m'allonge sur l'autel ensanglanté, je dégage d'un geste vif de la tête, mes mèches de cheveux, dévoilant le sceau du Pacte.

- Sebastian, viens me libérer immédiatement, et tue les ! C'est un ordre !

Les lumières s'éteignent pendant quelques instants durant lesquelles je peux entendre des cris. Puis elles se rallument et tu défais mes liens. Je me redresse.

- Il en reste un que je souhaite éliminer de mes propres mains. déclarai-je.

- Celui-ci ?

Tu tiens fermement le poignet d'un homme. Cet homme, c'est lui le responsable de ces cérémonies, c'est par sa faute que mon âme a connu les Ténèbres du désespoir. Tu me tends un revolver. Il se met à mes pieds.

- Pitié, épargnez-moi, je vous en supplie... !

- Je suis sans pitié avec ceux qui salissent mon honneur, c'est un crime qui se paie de prix cher !

J'appuie sur la détente, et l'homme tombe, mort d'une balle dans la tête, gisant une marre de sang. Je range mon revolver et tourne les talons. Tout est fini désormais. Nous rentrons rapidement au manoir. Je repense aux conditions du Contrat, selon lesquelles une fois ma vengeance accomplie tout se terminera... J'ai pris ma revanche, alors maintenant mon âme appartient à Sebastian. Il doit la dévorer.

Les mois ont passé, nous sommes à présent au début de l'automne, et tu ne sembles pas décidé à prendre mon âme. Je partage toujours avec toi une relation spéciale. Tu m'embrasses, joues avec mes sentiments, me touches... Je ne me lasse pas de cette relation que nous partageons, c'est étrange.

Je suis dans mes jardins, habillé d'un vêtement simple.

Colorées d'une chaude couleur,

Les feuilles virevoltent dans l'air froid.

L'automne est là,

Il est l'heure...

Adossé à un muret en pierre,

Je fixe les yeux rubis de mon serviteur.

Une douce mélodie flotte dans l'air...

M'emplissant de bonheur.

« C'est terminé ... » c'est ce que je me dis à ce moment-là.

Ces feuilles couleur de feu...

Elles sont en train de tombées,

Dansant autour de nous deux.

Mes doigts entremêlés avec les tiens,

C'est ainsi que ma vie va prendre fin.

Je ne regrette rien...

Avant de partir, j'aurais voulu,

Rien qu'une fois,

Que tu me serres une dernière fois contre toi,

Je ne peux plus...

Je sens ton souffle chaud se rapprocher,

Il est régulier.

Noyé dans le rougeoiement de tes yeux,

Comme si j'étais transpercé.

Puis tu passes une main sur ma joue,

Et la glisse dans mon cou,

Elle est douce.

J'attrape ta manche,

Tu te rapproches.

Tes yeux me font fondre de l'intérieur,

Est-ce ce qu'on appelle le bonheur ?

Pourquoi suis-je en train de sourire ?

Je vais pourtant mourir...

Nos lèvres s'unissent,

Quelle étrange sensation.

Qu'on en finisse...

Les feuilles volent tout autour de nous...

Doucement,

Mes paupières se ferment.

Tout est noir à présent...

Je n'ai pas peur,

Je sais que tu es là.

Reste avec moi...

Je sens tes lèvres s'appuyer un peu plus.

Une larme coule lentement,

Suis-je triste ?

Plus maintenant.

On se retrouvera,

Je viendrais me blottir encore contre toi.

L'Enfer nous unira,

Et jamais on ne se quittera.

Tout disparaît,

Plus aucun bruit,

Tout est fini...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement,

La lumière est aveuglante,

Tu me regardes en souriant.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit,

L'odeur du thé pénètre dans mes poumons,

Cela sent si bon...

Mais pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

C'est un début de matinée.

Je me redresse face à toi.

Tu sembles lire dans mes pensées,

Et me prends dans tes bras.

Ils se resserrent sur moi.

Je cache ma tête dans ton cou.

Nous entrelaçons nos doigts.

Ton regard pourpre plongé dans le mien,

J'ai la sensation d'être mis à nu.

Je me sens bien...

Nos visages se rapprochent,

Nos lèvres se frôlent puis se touchent.

C'est un ballet, un jeu.

Un humain pourrait-il être plus heureux ?

Toujours blottit contre toi,

Je remarque un fil à mon doigt :

Il est rouge.

Le fil des sentiments nous relie.

Je souris.

Je sais désormais,

Que rien ne nous séparera jamais.

Ce sentiment, il est nouveau pour moi, et il comble un vide trop souvent ressenti au fond de mon coeur. Une fois de plus, tu n'as pas pris mon âme, mais j'ai compris ce que tu cherchais à me transmettre. Je ne veux jamais te quitter, je veux rester à tes cotés.

Les jours passent. Et un beau jour, jusqu'ici normal, tu t'absentes. Cependant, des craintes alourdissent mon coeur. Comme si quelque chose le recouvrait et le faisait suffoquer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps tu reviendras, et cela ne me plaît pas. Je me sens mal... Une douleur me tient au niveau du ventre. Dépêche toi de revenir... Je m'assois sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, joignant mes genoux contre mon torse. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment, je n'aime pas être seul. Je ferme les yeux, espérant qu'en dormant, l'attente soit moins longue. Je me sens partir lentement.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, je suis allongé sur le canapé du salon. La tête posée sur ce qui pourrait être un oreiller ou un coussin. Tout est encore flou, mais je me rappelle pas m'être allongé ici. Je lève les yeux et je te vois, assis sur le canapé, à me regarder. Tu souris. Je suis soulagé de te revoir. L'attente m'a paru si longue. Ma tête est posée sur tes genoux. Tu glisses une main dans mes cheveux, c'est agréable, je me laisse faire. En temps normal, je ne suis pas aussi docile, il n'y a que toi qui peut voir cette part cachée de moi. Tu es le seul qui parvient à faire tomber mon masque froid. Je me redresse et m'assois correctement. Tu te relèves.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose monsieur ? demandes-tu.

- Un simple thé me suffira.

Tu t'inclines et descends dans les cuisines. J'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches à me dissimuler quelque chose, tu sembles soucieux, et surtout, tu as un air différent. Quelque chose doit te tracasser. Tu remontes avec ma boisson et me la tends. Je bois tout le contenu de la tasse silencieusement. Aucun autre son que celui du liquide chaud coulant dans ma gorge n'est audible. L'atmosphère est pesante et bien trop calme à mon goût.

- Sebastian, raconte moi ce que tu as fait lorsque tu t'es absenté. déclarai-je. Et ne me mens pas.

- Souhaitez-vous réellement le savoir ?

- Sinon je ne poserais pas la question.

- J'ai été convoqué en Enfer, par le Conseil des Démons. Les raisons sont simples, dans notre monde, les relations entre humains et démons sont strictement interdites. Si un diable vient à transgresser cette loi, il sera châtié. Les sentences sont diverses. Soit le démon est exécuté, soit le Pacte liant les deux contractants est annulé, et ils en existent bien d'autres. Étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'ai à mon tour été sanctionné. Il a été décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la vie éternelle. Cependant, je peux rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin.

Que dois-je répondre après une telle annonce ? Que puis-je répondre ? Je reste simplement muet. Plutôt que de renoncer à ton immortalité, tu aurais pu prendre mon âme et ainsi continuer ta vie, mais au lieu de cela, tu as fait le choix de rester à mes cotés jusqu'à ta mort. Je trouve cette décision idiote, et pourtant, je me sens soulagé. Soulagé de savoir que tu seras toujours avec moi. Je sens mes joues se teinter d'une couleur rose, et mon coeur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

Tu m'allonges sur la canapé puis viens au-dessus de moi. Et tu te mets à m'embrasser fougueusement, faisant danser nos langues dans une valse endiablée. A cet instant précis, mon corps te réclamait, il brûlait de désir. J'avais envie de te sentir sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, de m'abandonner à toi, à tes caresses. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un sentiment si vif. L'humanité peut bien périr, cela m'est égal du moment que je suis avec toi. Tu prolonges le baiser pendant de longues secondes, puis recules tes lèvres. Je suis haletant, mon corps s'impatiente. Tu fermes les rideaux et la porte à clé, puis reviens au-dessus de moi, soufflant sur les chandeliers pour éteindre les lumières. Dans cette pièce, souffles, sentiments et passions sont mêlés. Les coeurs et les corps s'embrasent, laissant place au plaisir.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis dans mon jardin, me promenant dans les allées, où les arbres sont habillés de manteaux de feu. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je partage de tels sentiments avec quelqu'un. Jamais, à l'époque où le désespoir me nourissait, je n'aurais imaginé que je puisse avoir une telle relation avec ce démon. Avant, Sebastian n'était pour moi qu'un être méprisable qui désirait uniquement dévorer mon âme, je n'avais aucune envie de me lier d'affection pour lui. Puis, les choses ont changé, et j'ai finalement succombé à son charme. Les démons sont des créatures qui prennent une apparence enchanteresse, et murmurent de belles paroles à leur proie pour mieux les faire succomber et les piéger dans leur toile, tout comme les araignées. Mais il est rare que des démons ressentent une quelconque affection pour les humains. Il est rare qu'ils désirent posséder, en plus de l'âme, le coeur et le corps de leur contractant.

Les années passèrent, les saisons se succédèrent, et le temps s'écoula bien trop vite. Me voilà aujourd'hui allongé dans mon lit, malade. Je suis à présent trop vieux pour lutter contre le temps. Tu es à mon chevet, veillant sur moi. Tu serres ma main, souriant, comme à ton habitude. Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas changé, tu n'as pris aucune ride. Les apparences sont trompeuses, puisqu'en fin de compte, tu ne tarderas pas à mourir de vieillesse. Je tousse, mon corps est douloureux et je ne vois plus beaucoup. Je ne peux résister à la maladie, elle m'affaiblit de jour en jour, et je ne pourrais pas lutter plus longtemps. Chaque jour semble être le dernier, je me bats comme je peux pour prolonger ma vie avec toi. Durant toutes ces années, tu es resté avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais trahi.

- Sebastian... dis-je faiblement.

- Oui monsieur ?

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu, mon âme perd de son éclat, sans doute. Non, elle ne doit pas cesser de briller. Je sais quoi faire, mais aurais-je la force de te le dire ? Je puise dans le peu de forces qu'il me reste.

- Mon âme... Prends la... Je... Ne veux pas qu'elle parte se perdre en Enfer... Je veux qu'elle t'appartienne...

- Mais monsieur...

- Prends mon âme... C'est mon dernier ordre... murmurai-je entre deux respirations.

Tu fais une révérence puis embrasses ma main, retirant tes gants.

- Yes, my Lord.

Tu passes une main sur mon visage, et doucement, tu t'approches de moi. Je ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vais mourir, mais peu importe je suis heureux, car tu es avec moi. Mon âme va t'appartenir et nous n'allons enfin faire plus qu'un. Tu poses doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes, asséchées par l'age. Un dernier baiser qui, je le sais, me sera fatal. Tu appuies tes lèvres, alors que je sens mon âme me quitter, et même si c'est le dernier baiser, tant de souvenirs, de sentiments ressurgissent en moi comme des adieux. Je ne regrette rien, ma vie aura été belle. Même si au début, je le croyais perdue, et mon âme, condamnée aux Ténèbres du désespoir. Mais tu es arrivé, et tu as chamboulé ma vie et mon coeur. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, toutes ces années de fidélité...

- Merci... murmurai-je finalement avant de rendre mon dernier soupir.

_Je recule mes lèvres de celles de mon défunt maître. Il s'est éteint en souriant, serein et satisfait. Je caresse son visage et me redresse. Je vais chercher le costume noir de deuil qu'il a porté si souvent et lui enfile. Je vais cueillir un bouquet de roses rouges dans les jardins et les apporte dans un vase, les déposant sur la table de chevet du Comte. Je m'assois sur une chaise à coté du corps inanimé. J'éteins les chandeliers. Il a été le premier humain pour qui j'ai ressenti un sentiment aussi fort. Il sera également le seul._

_Les jours passent, les arbres sont à nouveau en fleurs, ils entament une nouvelle vie. Les roses de la chambre sont flétries, seules deux roses ont conservé leur couleur écarlate. Je sens également que mes forces me quittent. Il est inutile de lutter. Je suis heureux de quitter ce monde. En tant que Diable, je me suis lassé de ma vie éternelle, devenir mortel est un présent d'une immense valeur pour nous. Je n'ai qu'un seul désir, aller retrouver mon cher maître dans l'autre monde, et qui sait, peut-être renaîtrons-nous tels les Phénix des légendes. Je tiens la main de mon ancien contractant et ferme mes yeux, pour la dernière fois. La Mort, elle enveloppe mon corps, une aura noire et familière m'entoure. Mais alors que je suis attiré dans le gouffre sans fond de la mort, une douce chaleur vient m'envelopper. Je la reconnais. Mon maître est avec moi. Son âme me réchauffe. Je souris. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparer. Et lorsque sera venu le jour de notre renaissance, nous serons ensemble._

...

...

...

...

...

...

J'ouvre mes yeux, et m'étire. Une délicieuse odeur de croissants et de chocolat chaud flotte. Le soleil illumine ma chambre. Je mange et un homme tout de noir vêtu m'habille. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux, noirs. Je sors sur mon balcon et contemple la Tour Eiffel. Je suis Clark Springfield, membre de la noblesse britannique, cependant, j'ai décidé de venir vivre à Paris avec mon majordome et amant, Alexander Abaddonis, démon avec qui j'ai passé un Pacte en échange de mon âme. Au fond, je crois que nous avons toujours été liés tout deux. Comme si, nous étions déjà des amants dans une vie antérieure.

Sur ma table de nuit, un bouquet de roses rouges repose dans l'eau. Toutes sont fanées, toutes, sauf deux. Elles semblent ne jamais vouloir fâner, tout comme nous.

Je me tourne vers Alexander et retire le bandeau qui cache mon oeil gauche, celui sur lequel un pentagramme, sceau du Contrat est posé. Tu retires tes gants, et la marque apparaît sur une de tes mains.

- Alexander, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'ordonne de rester avec moi pour l'éternité !

Le temps passera, et puisque la vie est une boucle sans fin, autant profiter de chaque secondes. Je viens contre toi, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à ton niveau. Je plonge mes yeux verts dans les tiens. Tu m'embrasses pendant de délicieuses secondes, et me regardes, souriant fièrement.

« Yes, my Dear Lord. »

Voilà ! Love Contract c'est fini 8D ! En espérant que la fin ne vous ai pas déplu. Si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemblent Clark et Alexander, je vous invite à me laisser une demande en review. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer une nouvelle fic avec eux deux ? -w- Une saison 2 ! M'enfin, merci encore infiniment à vous tous ! Et à bientôt pour un prochain One Shot yaoi déjà en cours de rédaction ! Même manga, même couple ! Bye Bye ! ~


End file.
